1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cortistatin polypeptides, and to polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. More specifically, isolated nucleic acid molecules are provided encoding a Human Cortistatin polypeptide. Cortistatin polypeptides are also provided, as are vectors, host cells and recombinant methods for producing the same. Also provided are diagnostic methods for detecting variations in Human Cortistatin gene expression and therapeutic methods for treating individuals in need of an increased level of Human Cortistatin activity.
2. Related Art
The 1970's saw the initiation of a great amount of scientific discovery and research into the regulation of hormone release, especially by neuropeptides. Somatostatin, a 14 mer cyclic polypeptide was one of these neuropeptide hormone regulators. It was discovered to be released primarily in the hypothalamus, and to inhibit Growth Hormone (GH) secretion from the pituitary gland, and to decrease the GH response to secretagogues. Somatostatin is also found throughout the brain and serves as a neurotransmitter in many areas, including the spinal cord, brain stem, and cerebral cortex. It is also present in the gastrointestinal tract, where the D cells of the pancreatic islets regulate insulin and glucagon secretion.
There has been a lot of interest in studying the actions of somatostatin and analogues for efficacy in the therapy of acromegaly, secretory pancreatic tumors, pancreatitis, acute gastric ulcers and stress gastritis.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for isolating novel hormone-regulating peptides, especially neuropeptides of human origin, useful for therapy in various hormone mediated processes.